everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Replacing Rocky
Replacing Rocky is the 9th episode of School of Fairytales Transcript Theme Song Alex: What should I wear today? Rocky: Um...who cares. Alex: Really? Usually you'd choose some outfit out of your closet that I wouldn't wear, then have Owen choose for me. Rocky: Well, I don't feel like it today. Alex: Are you feeling alright? Rocky: I fine, don't worry about me. Alex: Ok, geez. Cut to Castle-teria: Nicky: I wonder what's for lunch? Owen: Who knows, hopefully something good. Rocky: Outta the way, royalty coming through.(cuts in front of Nicky) Nicky: Hey! Rocky: Sorry not sorry. Nicky: How rude. Cut to cooking class-ic: Candy Witch: Good job on the poison apple cupcakes, Alex. Alex: They're just regular cupcakes, Mrs. Witch. Candy Witch: Whatever you say.(walks over to Rocky) Rocky: Do you like my deadly poisonous apple cream pie. Candy Witch: Deadly? Poisonous? Rocky: That's what I said. Candy Witch: Are you feeling ok, Rocky? Alex: That's what I asked. Rocky: I'm fine, why's everyone questioning my life choices. Alex: Maybe because your not acting like yourself. Rocky: That's not true. Alex: Earlier today you knocked a tray out of Cameron's hands. Rocky: He deserved it. Alex: Uh-huh. Cut to Headmaster's office: Alex: Why am I here? I'm not the one causing problems. Headmaster Grimm: I know, you should be the one fixing it. Alex: Why me? Headmaster Grimm: Because you two of the same story. Alex: No we don't, at least maybe not. Headmaster: Still haven't decided. Alex: Yeah, but let's not focus on me, we need to fix the fairest one of all. Headmaster: Your right, have fun. Alex: Ugh! Cut to Alex's dorm: Alex: Can we talk? Rocky: Why? Alex: I need to know why you aren't being yourself. Rocky: That's not important. Alex: Yes it is, you use to be nice, now, you're the unfairest of them all. Rocky: "gasps" Take that back. Alex: It's true. Rocky: Get out! "throws fire ball at Alex, but misses" Alex: How'd you learn to do that? Rocky: I've been able to do magic my whole life. Alex: But that's impossible, unless. Rocky: That's right, I'm not Rocky, I'm...(transforms) Alex: "gaps" Mac. Mac: That's right, Mac Thorne son of Faybelle Throne daughter of the Dark Fairy. Alex: Why are you pretending to be Rocky? Mac: So I can ruin his life, I can have a happily ever after. Alex: Of course you would do that. Mac: I know, so evil. Alex: I'm so telling headmaster on you. Mac: I'm so scared, all he's gonna do is give me & Rocky detention. Alex: Your right, unless, I take your powers. Mac: You can't do that. Alex: That's not what my grandma said. Mac: But they're mine. Alex: Through day & night, with many hours, I hear by take away Mac's powers.(casts spell) Mac: You did not. Alex: Oh but I did. Cut to headmaster's office: Headmaster: I can't believe he would do that, well actually I did. Alex: So, what will you do with his powers? Headmaster: You keep them. Alex: What? Headmaster: That's what your grandma would do. Alex: Well... Cut to Alex's dorm: Rocky: Thanks for un-tying me. Owen: No prob. Rocky: What will you do with Mac's powers? Alex: Headmaster said I could absorb them, so I can be stronger. Owen: Do you really want to do that? Alex: Not really, I think I'll keep them in a safe place. Rocky: Good idea. Owen: I just hope we don't have to worry about Mac, ruining people's lives ever again. Nicky: (walks in) I found something in the attic. Alex: What is it? Nicky: A magic mirror. Rocky: It looks cracked, does it still work? Nicky: I don't know, but there was a note. Owen: What does it say. Alex: (reads note) This magic mirror will take you to another place, one with monsters, just be careful not to say these words. Rocky: What are they? Alex: I don't want to read them, I don't want anything to do with monsters. Owen: Alex's right, we could get into trouble. Nicky: I'll read them. Alex: No! Nicky: With this mirror I'd like a peek, into the world that I do seek. Rocky: Nothing happened. Owen: It was just a dud. Alex: Good. Julian: Alex! I have a bone to pick with you. Then the mirror starts to glow & sucks up Alex, Rocky, Owen, Nicky & Julian. Cut to outside of Monster High: Rocky: Where are we? Owen: According to this sign, we're at Monster High. Julian: First you put a spell on me, then transport me to a school with monsters. Alex: I didn't do this. Julian: Than who did? Nicky: Me. Julian: Why? Sparky: (walks up) Hi, I'm Sparky Stein & welcome to Monster High. Alex: I've got to fix this. To Be Continued... Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Julian Swan Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Mac thorne Adults *Candy Witch *Headmaster Grimm Guest(s) *Sparky Stein Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes